Running with Vampires A Faith and Damon Story
by Vamp.xox.Diaries
Summary: Damons running off to feed when he meets a strange girl Faith, Not knowing Faith is Elena's little cousin, Damon falls hard for her. When he finds out... it all goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

Faith's POV

It was a crisp, cool morning in the little town outside of Mystic Falls where I lived. I was lying on my bed, fully clothed, on my laptop. "FAAAAITH!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I got up and walked to the staircase. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you think you could tend to the garden. It's kind of hard with being pregnant and all." She answered. "Yeah, I could do that." I said as I walked back to my room and shut down my laptop. I walked downstairs and my mom passed me a pair of gardening gloves. "Thanks mom." I smiled as I walked out the door. Outside there was 4 containers of plants to put in the ground. I went to work immediatly making holes in the ground. Finally I had made a dozen holes to fit the tiny plants in. They had little white leaves growing on them. After that I put them in the ground I turned around and threw the gloves in the wheelbarrel. As I went to turn back to the house, I gasped. Infront of me was a black haired boy. Maybe 20 or 21, I couldn't tell. "H-h-i..." I whispered as I gluped. "Why hello there." He said back. "A-are you looking for my mom?" I asked. "No. For I don't know your mom, but I came to see what wonderful flowers you were planting." He answered as he leaned down to my face. Right before he moved farther down he looked into my eyes and said, "You won't feel any pain." I just stood there while he bite my neck. It felt like someone was scalding me with a hot curling iron. But I was smart enough to pretend I didn't feel any pain. My mind told me to stay. As he pulled away he put both arms around my back. "Now forget this happened." He whispered by my ear. But I didn't forget anything. I just stared into his bluey green eyes. "Now sleep." He commanded. Very slowly I closed my eyes and he put me on the ground. I layed there and kept my eyes closed incase he was still there. After a few minutes I passed out.

I woke up an hour later. My mind still racing from what happened about an hour ago. I checked my neck for any bite mark but there was nothing. Who tries to bite a girl anyway? A cannibal? A zombie? I had no clue. But I always had weird dreams so this was normal for me. I grabbed the label of the flowers. 'Vervain.' It read. "What the hell is vervain?" I whispered to myself. I grabbed my gardening gloves and went inside the house. "Did you get everything done?" My mom asked when I walked in the door. "Umm yeah... Hey I'm going to go in the pool for awhile." I answered as I ran up the stairs. I quickly changed and shook my hair out. "Faaith! Someone is here for you!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I grabbed a towel and ran downstairs. "Hi Elena!" I squealed as I hugged her. Beside her was Matt Donovan and a boy I never met. "Faith. This is Stefan." She annouced with a huge smile. I put my hand out for Stefan to shake, but instead he bends down and kisses it. "Such a gentleman." I laugh with a huge grin on my face. "Well. Are you guys going to stand there or are you going to come in the pool with me?" I asked excitedly. "Yeah lets go boys. Why do you think we brought our bathing suits for nothing!" She replied smiling. Elena came out back with me and the boys changed inside. Elena toke off her first layer of clothes. Underneath she was wearing a black bikini with a flower design on it. "So are you dating Stefan?" I asked Elena as I swished my feet back and forth in the water. "I guess. We kissed a few times." Elena answered. " OK! Time to go in the pool!' Matt yelled as he picked me up bridal style and jumped in the pool with me in his arms. My pool was about 7 feet deep and I hit the bottom hard. Matt then got out of the pool but my bikini was stuck on something. I tried to yell but my lungs filled with water and my eyes slowly started to close.

Damon's POV

I was feeling quite full from my meal awhile ago. Now I was tracking Elena, Stefan, and Mutt. I dodged the trees as I ran following Stefan's scent. It lead me to the house where I had just fed on the girl. I heard Mutt yelling in the back so I walked there, knowing Elena and Stefan would be there. As I reached the back I saw Mutt yelling over the side of the pool, ready to jump in. I felt like pushing him. " Damon! Help!" Elena screamed when she saw me. Looking into her delicate brown eyes as they filled with tears made me want to help her. The urge was strong enough to make me jump in. I looked around under water and saw the girl. The girl I had fed on just 20 minutes ago. I pulled her ffrom the botton of the pool and resurfaced with her. Stefan crouched down and toke her into his arms. As he put her down on the deck, Elena stifled a cry. The girls face was pale and he lips were purple. Mutt leaned down and used CPR on her. He pumped on her chest and she coughed up a pool of water. Stefan held her up as she coughed, "Elena go grab blankets!" Stefan commanded. Elena ran inside as Mutt started to dry her off. I started to leave knowing I probably wasn't wanted here anymore. Stefan looked at me and mouthed thank you. I gave him a don't mention it wave and started to walk. "Damon! Wait!" Elena yelled. I turned to face her. She hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear. "Anything for you." I replied sarcastically with a smirk. She turned around and ran to the girls aid. Knowing I would be hungry again soon, I left to hunt.


	2. Playing with fire

Faith's POV

My life was flashing before me. Suddenly I was in a dream, with the black haired boy that had 'bit' me awhile ago. In my dream, I was sitting in a meadow with the breeze blowing through my hair and my clothes were perfect. The boy was pulling leaves out of my hair, as I laughed about him tackling me down. He stroked my hair. "Stop it, your a big meany." I pouted as I pushed him away. "Don't whine, I was playing with you." He said as he pulled me close. "I know. I was playing with you." I replied. He smirked as he laughed. He slowly leaned down. His lips inches from mine, and I could feel his breath on my lips. It smelled sweet and put me in a daze. His lips brushed mine. Then I coughed and snapped out of my dream. I was laying on the deck covered in blankets. Matt was over me. "Faith! Faith, hey hey it's ok. Breath, there you go. Inhale and exhale. Your okay." Matt reassured as he hugged me. My throat was on fire. "Faith. Oh my god Faith! Faith are you okay?" Elena cried, I wanted to answer her badly, to get up and hug her. But I remained down, not wanting to get scolded by Matt or Stefan. I just stared around dizzily and finally shut my eyes to rest.

Damon's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. The way she talked and the way she looked when she was drowning. I had a strong urge to go back and see if she was okay. "Damon Salvatore. You are a vampire. Vampires don't fall for humans unless they are bunny eating vampires like Stefan! Don't fall in love. It's pointless. Humans are for blood!" My mind screamed at me. I growled at myself for thinking that. "I have to go back. This urge.. er, feeling... is too...NO! YES! GO!" I yelled at myself. I looked around and luckily nobody was in the woods with me. "I really need to stop talking to myself." I whispered as I started toward the girl's house.

Elena's POV

Tears ran quickly down my face as I watched Faith close her eyes again. Stefan

hugged me and tried to turn me away from what was going on. I watched as Matt slipped his arms under Faith and ever so gently picked her up. Stefan opened the door and I lead Matt up to Faith's room. Aunt Melissa had already left to go to Jamie's for a week or so. Leaving Faith to do what she wanted. As we got upstairs and into Faith's room, Matt gently set her on the bed. "Innamorata, she will be fine. I promise." Stefan whispered in my ear as he hugged me again. Faith opened her eyes. "Elena, where is he?" Her rough, cracked voice questioned. "Who Faith, who?" I asked as I slowly walked toward her. "The black haired boy, Elena. The black haired boy." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Then Damon walked in.

Damon's POV

I walked into the room I heard everyone in. As I walked in everyone stared at me like I was naked. "Would you guys quit looking at me?" I asked as I stared Mutt down. He slowly turned his head away. "Black haired boy?" Elena growled. Stefan nodded to the door and I walked out. A few seconds later he was there, outside the room with me. "What?" I hissed, getting mad at everyones actions. "How does Faith know who you are?" Stefan asked. "What? Who?" I questioned, getting angrier. All I wanted to do was find the girl and help her. "Faith? The girl you saved. How to you know her?" Stefan asked again. So that was the mysterys girl name... Faith. "I fed on her. Like 20 minutes before you came." I answered. "You did what!" Stefan exploded. He tried to attack me. "I wouldn't do that little brother." I warned. "Why would you do this!" He yelled. Suddenly Elena came out. "Elena, go inside." Stefan commanded. "I heard your fight and Damon. Leave. Now." Elena demanded. I walked past her into the room. There the girl was. Laying on her bed, her breath raged. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

Faith's POV

I heard someone slip into the room. I turned and opened my eyes to look at them. I screamed when I saw him. It was the black haired boy from my dream. The one who bit me. It was real all real! That made me scream even louder. Matt ran over and cuddled me. "Faith shh. Damon scares everyone. Its ok." Matt assured. "You, he he he! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as he tried to close the distance between the bed and the doorway. "What?" He asked, I could hear the tension in his voice. "You bit me, you BIT me." I snarled in a dizzy haze. "What are you talking about?" He questioned. I could tell he was lying. "You bit me! With teeth and and and..." I trailed off. "No. I saved you." He said. "SAVED ME? You tried to kill me! Then you told me to forget and... " I yelled. "We have to tell her. Damon did damage." I heard Elena say. "Tell me what?" I asked. "Faith... Damon and Stefan are... well, Vampires." Elena answered. "But he he... VAMPIRES DONT EXISTED!" I yelled. "They can prove it. Watch." Elena said as she walked to the window with Stefan. I slowly got up. Letting my muscles move slowly. I walked over with the support of Matt. Stefan put one foot out of the window and jumped. "NO!" I screamed. Suddenly he landed on his two feet and looked at me. "Oh my god." I whispered.


	3. One last glance

Stefan's POV

I landed gracefully on my feet. I glanced up to see Faith staring at me wide eyed.

I struggled not to laugh as I quickly climbed up the pipeline and jumped through the window.

"No. Your lying. Your like a professinal acrobat or something. There is no such thing as vampires!" Faith yelled.

Damon chuckled from behind her. I smiled secretly when I heard his thoughts. "Go ahead Damon. Show her." I said aloud to him.

Damon's POV

I let my canines slowly emerge and grow. My eyes went bloodshot and the veins under my eyes stood out. Faith watched in horror. "Relax, Faith. I'm not going to hurt you."I assured as my teeth retracted and my face went back to normal. She breathed a sigh of relief.

I watched as her breathing went back to normal and her eyes returned to the right size.

I walked up to her slowly, making sure she wasn't going to scream again. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked shakily. I laughed. "No, at least I don't think so." I joked. She started to move backwards. Stefan grabbed her arm. "Faith, nobody is going to hurt you." Stefan said.

Suddenly she started to cry and Elena gave me the evil eye. "Look, I guess I'm sorry." I whispered.

But she didn't stop crying.

Faith's POV

I don't know how I started to cry. Or how to stop, but the tears kept coming.

Damon told me he was sorry but it didn't matter. I was scared to death, because I knew they would kill me.

"It's okay. Don't cry." Elena cooed. But nothing could make me stop. Let me cry. I'm gonna die anyway!

"Alright. Enough already. This is worse then the screaming." Damon sighed as he came over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I was scared because at that moment I knew he was going to snap my neck.

I turned to see Elena, Stefan and Matt leaving. As the door shut, I looked up at Damon.

He looked down on me. I took in his features. He had midnight black hair and stunning bluey green eyes.

Suddenly Elena came in. "Are you going to cry more?" Elena asked. "No, I'm ok." I said as I breathed deeply and let go of Damon.

Damon's POV

Faith let go of me slowly. Elena took her hand. "Come on, let's get you something to wear." Elena said as she dragged her out of the room. She glared me down before leaving.

I was the only one in the room. "Why the hell does everyone leave me here?" I asked myself before opening the window beside me.

I took one last glance at the door before jumping out of the window.


	4. Where's my hug?

1 week later

Faith's POV

I walked into the bathroom of my new room. After I had almost died, Elena decided that she wanted me to move in with her.

Now I was sitting on a stool in the bathroom getting ready to go out with Elena, Stefan, and Caroline to the Mystic Grill.

I sighed as Elena yelled my name. "WHAT?" I yelled back. "Come here." She replied. I got up and went downstairs. Elena was sitting on the couch.

"Damon is deciding to join us." Elena said as she turned to face me. "Are you serious?" I groaned.

I hadn't seen Damon since the day I moved in. But now that I have to live here for a long time I knew I would see him more.

He doesn't know that I'm not going home anymore yet. But I think tonight will be the time I tell him I'm not going anywhere.

Elena's POV

Faith ran back up the stairs as the doorbell rang.

I quickly got up to answer it. I pulled the door out of my way and saw Stefan. He flashed me a smile.

"May I come in?" He asked. "Sure." I answered smiling. From behind Stefan, Damon came in.

I groaned loudly. "Do you really have to come in my house, Damon?" I asked rudely.

"If you need to know ye..." He stopped. He glanced over my shoulder.

I turned to see Faith walking down the stairs in a gray sweater dress and her black hair was pin straight. It was hung down just under her shoulders. She had little make up on and she looked beautiful.

Damon's POV

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Faith asked as she looked directly at me. I flashed her a quick smile.

"Faith you look gorgeous." Elena said as she smiled. "Thank you." She replied.

She came over and hugged Elena and Stefan. She then brushed past me and out the door.

She walked out and I followed her.

Outside Carolione was waiting for us. "Hi, C." She said as she hugged her.

"Where's my hug, Faith?" I smirked as I put my arms out. "Ugh." She sighed as she got in the car.

"Faith, get your ass out here and give me a hug. Don't make me drag you out of that car!" I yelled as I made my way over to Caroline's car.

I yanked the door open and picked Faith out of the seat. She started to scream and giggle.

I pulled her to the front of the car. Caroline got out and went inside.

"Give me a hug." I commanded. "Nope." Faith laughed. I leaned down to her lips.

"Hug me." I whispered with my breath on her lips. She shook her head, as she went on her tippy toes and kissed me.

I kissed her back. In the last week we had kissed about 4 times.

"DAMON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY YOUNGER COUSIN?" Elena screamed from the door.


	5. Liar Liar

Faith's POV

"Aww shit, we're caught." I laughed as I pulled away from Damon. Stefan was at us in an instant.

"What the hell are you two doing? Elena's gonna kill you Damon." Stefan chuckled.

Elena came over and yanked Damon away from me, then she grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Did he hurt you? Bite you? Anything?" Elena asked. "No, I kissed him." I answered pulling Elena's arms off my shoulders.

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled in ear. "Yes, I kissed him." I said as I back away from her.

"Why would you kiss him?" Elena asked me. "I -" Suddenly I was cut off, by Damon.

"I compelled her." He answered for me. When I tried to protest he stopped me again.

"She doesn't have vervain on, I took advantage of that." Damon smirked, but I could see in his eyes that hurt.

Elena put an arm around me, so did Caroline. "Come on, Faith. It'll be ok." Elena cooed as she pulled me to Caroline's car.

Damon's POV

"Why did you cover for her?" Stefan asked. " I didn't boy, I did compel her." I snapped. "No, you didn't. You couldn't have. I smelt the vervain on her when she hugged me." Stefan replied.

That's when I remembered that day.

_I was stalking Elena's house for any sign of the girl, Faith there. I climbed the tree outside Elena's window and peered inside. "This will warred off vampires. It's called vervain. You can use vervain perfume which makes sure no vampire can compel you. Compulsion is when a vampire uses his mind to hypnotise you." Elena stated as she sprayed a little bit of the perfume on her. She then clipped a necklace on Faith. "Wear this and no VAMPIRES will be able to come near you." She said. Faith smiled. Thats when she looked out the window and I jumped down. Hoping she wouldn't see me._

"Whatever." I said to Stefan. "Are you guys coming?" Caroline yelled from the car window. "Yeah." Stefan answered for us as he started toward the car. I followed him and sat in the back seat beside Faith.

Elena's POV

I knew Damon had lied for Faith. But I didn't say anything. Just last week I had given her a vervain necklace that she was wearing right now.

Damon Salvatore was not going to lie to me. Not again.

This is how it started,

_I walked into the Salvatore mansion. About 2 nights ago Stefan told me he was a vampire and about compulsion. It was a weird topic, I had just wrapped my head around it. As I entered the door, Damon snuck up behind me. "Hello there, Elena." Damon whispered. "Stefan told me everything last night." I said. "You will forgot anything my stupid idiotic little brother told you last night he was lieing. You will forget you love Stefan and you will love me. Right now you will kiss me." He replied staring into my eyes. What Damon did after that was revolting. He moved in and tried to kiss me, but before he could even pucker his lips, I slapped him across the face. It was a hard slap that sent him tumbling backwards. "And don't you ever try to kiss me again!" I yelled as I left._

I promised myself he would pay for that, and he will.

_**Sorry! This wasn't a very long chapter! But I swear if I get some reviews I'll update faster! :) **_


	6. My Faith

Damon's POV

I toke my seat beside Faith at the Mystic Grill. She rubbed my leg under the table, signalling that she was sorry. I patted her hand and toke it off my leg. "So, before we order. Faith you have some news to share?" Elena asked excitedly. "Oh yeah..." Faith trailed off. "What?" I questioned her giving her a side smirk. She smiled widely at me. "Well, I'm not moving back to the little town outside of Mystic Falls. I'm living with Elena now." Faith answered. My eyes went wide. My Faith, a girl that I kissed today. (Not that I hadn't kissed anyone else today) She was staying.

Faith's POV

I watched Damon's face brighten as I told him I was staying. "Now we can hangout more!" Caroline yelled as she reached over the table to hug me. "Haha, yeah!" I smiled as I sat back down. Damon snorted and laughed. "Like anyone wants you here anymore." Damon said. Elena's mouth dropped at the same time mine did. I turned to Damon, and slapped him hard across the face. I started to get up to leave, and Caroline grabbed my arm. Damon was glaring at me now. She took my hand and put her keys in it. I nodded and left. I got in Caroline's car and exited the parking lot. Speeding down the street.

Stefan's POV

I watched as Faith went all to fast down the street. "See what you did asshole?" Elena screamed at Damon as she walked out of the restaurant. I followed her. "Where did she go?" Elena asked as she hugged me. "She drove off. Pretty quickly. Your right, Damon's an asshole." I answered. Suddenly her cellphone went off and I left go of her so she could answer it.

Elena's POV

As Stefan left go of me I answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked into the reciever. "Oh Elena I am SOOO MAAD! Can you give me directions home?" Faith questioned with anger in her voice. "Yeah what street are you on?" I said. "I'm on *BAAAAAAAAAAANG*" Then there was silence. "Faith? FAITH!" I screamed. All of the sudden I heard blood curdiling screams. It was Faith! "ELENA! ELENA! HELP ME!" She was screaming. Then the phone went dead.

Damon's POV

After I heard Elena screaming Faith's name I ran outside. Elena was standing there in tears on her cell phone. Suddenly I heard Faith screaming from the other side of the phone. I heard her screaming and I started to run, I ran faster then I thought my legs would ever take me. In about 30 seconds I was at the crash. Faith was laying on the side of the road. Her windshield was shattered, and sticking out of her back was a piece of steel piping. Infront of her car there was a pickup truck. The driver was passed out at the wheel. I ran over to Faith. "Faith, hey Faith." I whispered in her ear. "Damon, Damon. Pull it out, whatever it is, pull it out. It hurts Damon, please!" She cried. "Okay, Faith, shhh." I replied. As gently as I could I pulled the piece of steel out of her back. Blood started to gush everywhere. "God, Faith. You'll be okay!" I yelled as I gave her some of my blood to heal the wound. The wound healed but Faith started to cough up blood. I cuddled her in my lap. My Faith, my beautiful Faith. Was now dieing in my arms.


End file.
